warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kohm
The Kohm is a Grineer shotgun with a unique held-trigger function. While holding the firing button, the Kohm will add an additional pellet to the following shot until it reaches a maximum of twelve pellets per shot, all while increasing its rate of fire. However, the increase in pellet count consumes extra ammunition. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High accuracy if not at full spool. *High pellet count at full spool. *Innate 1.5 meter Punch Through. *Highest magazine size and maximum ammo out of any shotgun. *High status chance. *Very good damage at full spool. *Has a polarity slot. Disadvantages: *Low initial damage. **Requires spooling to gain both maximum pellet count and maximum fire rate. *Consumes multiple ammunition per shot at full spool-up. *Hard to regain ammunition without a capped Shotgun Ammo Mutation. *Low accuracy at full spool. *Damage fall-off starts at 15 meters. *Slow fire rate when not at full spool-up. **Even then, the fire rate is still slower than most automatic weapons. Notes *While holding the firing button, each time the Kohm shoots, it will add pellets to the shot. **Sprinting does not cancel the windup period as long as the firing button is still held. Exiting from a sprint will allow the weapon to resume where it left off. **At full spool it shoots 12 pellets and uses 4 ammo per shot. ***Pellet count is verified by a video with unmodded Kohm, frame by framehttp://imgur.com/Ph5OyFs **With base magazine capacity, it can fire 66 shots in succession before needing to reload, spending 244 rounds of ammunition. **The Kohm's spread remains low until the 5th shot in the spooling cycle, allowing sniping even with a high pellet count as long as it's allowed to spool down between shots. **If it's in the middle of a firing chain and it doesn't have enough ammo to fire the next shot, it will attempt to reload even if the magazine still has ammo in it. Tips *The Kohm has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces, similar to -focused melee weapons. This makes the Kohm a prime candidate for a Desecrating Nekros to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. **Other known firearms which shares the same property are the Akjagara, Braton Prime, Flux Rifle, Grakata, Latos (Lato, Lato Prime and Lato Vandal), Miter, Panthera, Tigris and Vastos (Vasto, Akvasto and Vasto Prime). * A fully-ranked Shotgun Ammo Mutation is essential for prolonged use. Alternatively, you can use Team Ammo Restores, Shotgun Scavenger or bring Carrier with its Ammo Case. * Additional pellets have infinite punch through, firing through doors, terrain, walls and infinite bodies. This is most likely a bug. However, the fall off damage counters this resulting in almost unnoticeable effects. * Using Tainted Shell will reduce Kohm's overall spread even at full-spool and will allow it to accurately hit targets from greater distances. The reduction in fire rate however significantly reduces the crowd-clearing capabilities of the weapon, due to it taking much longer time to spool and reach full damage output, but it also reduces the rate at which the Kohm uses up ammo. ** Although a polarity can limit elemental modding potential, Tainted Shell also has a polarity, thus is not much of an issue unless you do not own the mod. Trivia *The weapon's name is likely derived from Ohm (Ω), a unit for measuring electrical resistance. This ties to the Kohm being derived from an energy weapon. **The name Kohm is perhaps an abbreviation of Kilo-'ohm', which is simply 1,000 ohms. *At the time of its release the Kohm's projectiles had travel time and particle trails, which could result in considerable lag even on high-end computers. The Kohm would undergo several changes to its damage and projectile count, before simply making the projectiles hitscan instead. *Despite being labeled as a plasma shotgun, the weapon deals physical damage, meaning it may actually eject metal that is melted by induction heating, which can explain the barrels sparking and glowing mechanic. The ability to heat up and thus melt more metal at a time can explain the mechanic of using more ammo as the weapon spools up as well. Media KohmCodex.png|Kohm in Codex KohmSplashArt.jpg Warframe Kohm Again? thequickdraw Kohm 15.6.3 - Mogamu Warframe Kohm update 15.6.0 Lets Max (Warframe) E21 - Kohm Warframe Builds - KOHM Plentiful Pellets 3 forma - Update 16.9 Patch History *Made small adjustments to Kohm audio and visual effects. *Reduced particle effect trails for Kohm's projectiles. *Adjusted the Kohm to shoot a maximum of 5 pellets, in addition to dropping the fire rate but boosting projectile damage to compensate for DPS. This should keep the Kohm's damage relatively unchanged, while helping cut down on the graphical latency caused by the weapon. *Reduced fire rate of Kohm in full auto, but boosted projectile damage to compensate. *Fixed Kohm creating particle effects on Mirage's clones when particle settings are not set to High in system settings. *Added spin down effect to Kohm. *Increased the Kohm's weapon damage from 15 to 25. *Decreased the Kohm's Ammo Consumption. *Kohm was introduced. }} See Also *Kohmak, a miniature Kohm-like weapon for secondary use. fr:Kohm Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Shotgun Category:Grineer Category:Update 15 Category:Slash Damage Weapons